deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignosaurus vs Indominus-Rex
See my previous fight. Ignosaurus vs Indominus-Rex is a What it? episode of death battle. It is the 1st fight of season 2 and also the season premier. Description It's the TRUE dino fight of the century. It's fire vs science. Genetics vs the fiery power of the Earth. Interlude Wiz: It's nature vs science. Volcanoes vs genetics. Boomstick: Ignosaurus, the legendary fire T-rex. Wiz: And Indominus-Rex, the multi genetic dinosaur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ignosaurus Wiz: Vivosaur Island was in grave danger. It was a battle between the mountains and the water. The seas crashed in rage and the mountains erupted in fury. Boomstick: The hope of the world relied on the ancestors of the chieftain of the Digadig tribe. The offered sacrificial fossils to the mountains and sea. One was a T-rex given to the volcano god and an Apatosaurus given to the sea god. The Apatosaurus was revived by the sheer cold of the oceans depths, becoming Frigisaurus. Wiz: And the T-rex was but in a volcano, absorbing the heat to become Ignosaurus. Being revived by the legendary hero, the battle was reborn between the mountains and the sea. It was Igno vs Frigi. Boomstick: And boy, you can bet that that'll be a fight you'll remember in your childhood! Seriously, I'll remember that forever. ''' Wiz: After some, improvements, after looking like an Alectro, he became a T-rex made of pure magma. He is one of the most powerful vivosaurs in the game, and has very powerful attacks. '''Boomstick: With stats of 550 HP, 99 attack power, 54 in the original game but is now 23, 30 accuracy and 10 evasion, Igno is an ultimate killing machine, but really doesn't dodge attacks that often. Wiz: Igno has 5 attacks and one ability. He has burning bite, which costs 200 FP and deals 132% attack. Boomstick: There's Volcanic Combo, which is WAY cooler in Champions. Igno performs volcanic combo in champions. Boomstick: Oh, that's the one. ''' Wiz: It deals 176% damage and costs 340 FP. '''Boomstick: And finally, there is the powerful, amazing, beautiful inferno breath. Champions gameplay: Igno performs inferno breath. Boomstick: Oh, just looking at that gives me wonderful memories. ' Wiz: Inferno Breath also has a chance of 100% of scaring the opponent and costs 500 FP and deals 234% damage. Roaring Fire also increases his attack power immensely and when there are no allies on the field, he has the ability known as Solo Power. This greatly increases all his stats, especially his attack. Also, when on his last knees, he activates the Parting Blow ability. '''Boomstick: On the battle field, he's insanely powerful and durable. Yeah, were gonna be using that 54 defense stat. ' Wiz: This death battle folks. We look at these guys at there MAX. '''Boomstick: He has defeated Frigi, can go toe to toe with an vivosaur, including T-rex Lord, and if you train him right or have the right team, he can defeat ZongaZonga. Wiz: It does its best when it comes to close-range combat, and leaves its opponents in scorching flames. Which is what he likes. Boomstick: 49 feet long and rival to Frigi, this is a dinosaur that you don't want to fuck around with. Champions: Igno roars while using Roaring Fire. Indominus-Rex Wiz: Dr. Henry Wu was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant. Boomstick: Years after its opening, the amazingly successful theme park Jurassic World started to wane and the investors got worried. Masrani's described the 2013 success as merely acceptable. (Until I figure it out who made the quotes, this parentheses will be shown): The world has seen what we have to offer, but they aren't in awe as they once used to be. We need to change that. You can't expect the world's greatest theme park to merely rely on the same attractions. We need to be proactive, thinking of bigger and better things. Wiz: The result was a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur genera and modern animals. Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations and kept many of the creatures used in its creation a secret. Upon Simon Masrani's announcement of the creation of the genetic hybrid, Indominus rex, for Jurassic World skyrocketed. Boomstick: Unfortunately, like EVERY Jurassic Park movie, the dinosaurs went on a rampage. But don't worry, no kids died, and very few adults didn't die. ''' Wiz: Back to Indominus. The hybrid's genes mix in with these dinosaurs: Giganotosaurus, Majungatholus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, T-rex. '''Boomstick: And the best part. Owen: I really wish they told us what that thing was made of. Barry: Why? Owen: That thing is part raptor. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Weighing at 6 tons and with a max speed of 45 mph, Indominus is a true fighting machine. He can equal a velociraptor and a tyrannosaurus in combat, but got killed while doing it. Wiz: She also has a huge killing list. She has taken down sauropods, can break hard glass like it's nothing with her teeth, and is scary as hell. Claire: Think it'll scare the kids? Simon: The kids? This will give the parents nightmares. Wiz: But she is not impenetrable. While she was able to equal a Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus in combat, she got killed by a Mosasaurus. But being Jurassic Park, she'll come back eventually. Indominus roars as a helicopter explodes. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle, DINOSAURS YEAH! Igno is seen in a volcano on Isla Nublar. Just then, Indominus-Rex is seen escaping its enclosure. Owen: Lets get her! Indominus runs as first as she can. She then sees the volcano, which is good place to hide. Indominus bumps into Igno. They both roar. Igno's Solo Power activates. FIGHT! Indominus rushes towards Igno to headbutt him. Igno's FP rises to 230, and Igno uses Burning Bite to counter Indominus. Indominus roars in pain. Indominus than headbutts Igno into a wall. Igno's HP is now 530. Igno's FP rises up to 450. Igno uses Volcanic Combo. The force of Igno's headbutts sends Indominus to a wall. Then, Igno twists and Indominus sees a flame of waves heading right towards her. Indominus is smashed through the wall. Indominus, in rage, rushes towards Igno, and bites him and tackles him to the ground. She also rubs him on the ground. Igno's HP is now 357. Igno then uses Roaring Fire to risen up his attack power. Indominus then uses her tail to smack Igno to the ground. Igno's HP is now 310. Igno then uses Burning Bite. He then smashes Indominus to the ground. Indominus' chest region is bloody. Indominus struggles to get up. Indominus roars as loud as she can. Igno tries to run away from Indominus. It's a race through the volcano, and the exit the volcano, only to enter Jurassic World. Barry: What is that? Owen: Must be a new dinosaur. Igno then uses Burning Bite to shove Indominus on the ground and then crushes a building. Indominus gets up with an injured leg. Indominus roars again. Indominus then jumps in the air to slash Igno in the chest. Igno's HP is now 210. Igno struggles to get up. Igno shakes his head, then roars. Igno then uses Volcanic Combo. Indominus then smashes through multiple buildings. Indominus, in rage, runs as fast as she can and headbutts Igno. Igno is seen forced back, crushing multiple buildings. Igno's HP is now 97, and his Parting Blow activates. A volcano erupts and Igno uses Roaring Fire. Indominus then retreats. Igno then runs as fast as he can. His HP is 500. Indominus runs out of breath and faces a recharged Igno. Igno uses Inferno Breath. A wave of magma is consuming Indominus. Indominus roars in pain, and her skin melts. Indmonius' fiery corpse plops to the ground. Igno roars in victory. K.O.! Outcome Wiz: Indominus may have had the advantage in intelligence and brutality, but Igno's raw power move set and solo power plus parting blow were more than enough to take down the new king. Boomstick: Both have done some shit, like killing dinosaurs, vivosaurs, smashing buildings and other stuff. But Igno has more experience, hanging around since 2008. Plus vivosaurs would give Indominus a hard time, especially legendary vivosaurs. Wiz: Plus, since the Solo Power ability increased Igno's stats, and the Parting Blow gained Igno even more power. Boomstick: Plus, Igno has far more experience then Indominus. Indominus did for sport, while fossil fighters just straight up enjoy wrecking other peoples teams. Looks like Indominus-Rex had the ultimate meltdown. ' Next Time Wiz: The winner is Ignosaurus. Next Time 'CAPTAIN FALCON VS TIFA LOCKHART Advantages and Disadvantages IGNO * More experience * Solo Power and Parting Blow rises stats * Arsenal of fire was more than enough to take down Indominus * Defeated things far worse than Indominus, like Frigi * Speed was bad, but still had the right tools and stats to take down Indominus INDOMINUS-REX * Less experience * Kills for sport * More vicious * More intelligence * Any vivosaur would give Indominus a hard time * Never dealt with anything like Igno Category:Season Premiere Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fire Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles